Tinkerbell
by Nisfuun
Summary: Kamu tahu kisah Tinkerbell yang selalu bersama dengan Peterpan? kisah indah dalam hubungan, menyayangi, dan setia bersama tapi bukan itu yang akan kusampaikan kepadamu, Naruto-kun. Ketahuilah, inilah awal kisah dimana hubungan antara Peterpan dan Tinkrbell bahkan kita berubah.../"Kamu tahu, akhir kisah hubungan Peterpan dan Tinkerbell yang sebenarnya?"/Special for NHTD #6/AU/RnR?


**Tinkerbell**

"Sebuah dongeng dimana kita adalah tokohnya."

 **Hinata Hyuuga X Naruto Uzumaki  
Naruto** **© Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Warning** : GaJe,Abal, Miss Typo (S), Bad Summary, DLDR, Out Of Character dll

' **Inspiration from the Story Peterpan.'  
** _ **The Viewpoint Tinkerbell**_

 _ **Special's from NaruHina Tragedy Day #6**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto- _kun_ , kau tahu artian penting dalam sebuah dongeng? Itu adalah bukti sebuah kejadian dimana didalamnya terdapat alur untuk memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dalam kisah itu _. Especially_ , saat bagian terpenting dalam kisah itu harus menemukan jalan yang tepat untuk melangkah lebih baik. Jika tidak menempuh jalur apapun dengan sangat terpaksa ternyata tokoh dalam kisah itulah yang harus menentukan pilihannya sendiri kelak akan seperti apa kisah itu berakhir.

Kamu tahu tentang Peterpan sosok anak kecil yang selalu berfikir rasional tentang mimpi. bahkan Kelakuannya yang sangat polos dan kekanakan dapat membuat orang jatuh hati kepadanya. Itu pun berlaku untuk Tinkerbell yang selalu bersedia berada disamping Peterpan. Kisah itu sama seperti saat aku mengagumi semua tentangmu dan bersedia selalu berada disampingmu disaat itu pun kamu dengan senang hati menggengam tanganku untuk melangkah bersama. layaknya Peterpan yang selalu memberi harapan pada Tinkerbell.

Peterpan pernah berkata pada Tinkerbell, " **Do** _ **you understand? you mean more to me than anyting in this whole world.**_ "

Kamu lebih berarti bagiku dari apapun diseluruh dunia ini. Kalimat yang mampu menyihir setiap hati yang sedang jatuh cinta perasaan itu akan berkali lipat saat orang yang dicintainya berbicara sedemikan rupa untuknya. Bagi Tinkerbell mungkin itu kalimat yang dapat menyihir semua presepsinya terhadap Peterpan. Lagi, kisah itu sama seperti kita. Dulu kamu pernah berkata bahwa aku sangat berharga dalam kehidupanmu ternyata benar dengan sebuah kalimat yang telontar dari mulutmu dapat mengubah pikiran ku terhadap **-mu**.

Tinkerbell sangat senang hati membantu dan tinggal untuk Peterpan seorang. Kamu benar, Naruto- **kun**. Peterpan selalu berbagi cerita baik suka dan duka bersama Tinkerbell karena mereka mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang bernama sahabat. Lagi dan lagi, kisah itu sama seperti kita. Kamu selalu bercerita membagi keluh dan senangmu bersamaku karena kamu mendedikasikan bahwa kita adalah seorang sahabat.

Disaat Peterpan beranggapan bahwa Tinkerbell adalah seorang teman dalam hati kecilnya Tinkerbell pasti memberontak karena anggapannya tentang Peterpan lebih dari sekedar teman. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul. Begitu pula dengan kisah kita. Hati kecilku kini mulai memberontak tentang hubungan kita dan meminta lebih dari sekedar itu. Jangan tanyakan aku mengapa sekarang aku terlihat _egoist_ saat berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu tentangmu.

Tinker Bell akan selalu ada kapan pun di saat Peterpan membutuhkan. Tinker Bell akan selalu melakukan apa pun yang Peter pan Katakan, tapi sebaliknya Peter Pan tidak selalu ada untuk Tinker Bell karena bagi Peter Pan Tinker Bell hanya seorang teman biasa. Naruto- _kun_ , kamu tahu alasan apa yang digunakan Tinkerbell untuk selalu setia dengan Peterpan?

Iitulah yang kini terjadi diantara kita. Mengapa semudah itu aku terperangkap? Jawabannya ternyata simple, karena aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama kuat seperti Tinkerbell yang rela melakukan apapun demi cintanya.

.

.

Tapi, Bukan itu yang akan kusampaikan kepadamu, Naruto **-kun**  
Ketahuilah, inilah awal kisah dimana hubungan antara Peterpan dan Tinkrbell bahkan kita berubah.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Peterpan kini menemukan Wendy dalam kehidupannya. Pada saat itu Tinkerbell hanya mampu melihat, memperhatikan dan terkadang menguntit Peterpan yang kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Wendy **-nya**. Itulah yang aku lakukan saat mengetahui kamu menemukan sosok wanita **mu** dalam kehidupanmu. semakin menjauh kamu kini meninggalkanku yang hanya dapat melihatmu dari kejahuan sana.

Hanya ada satu kejadian yang dapat membuat Tinkerbell kembali menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkan Peterpen .kejadian ketika Wendy tidak ada atau jauh dari tanah **Never land**. Karena pada saat itu Peterpan merasa kesepian. Jika saat itu terjadi Peterpan sekali lagi membutuhkan Tinkerbell untuk menghiburnya atau sekedar menemaninya seperti dahulu. Maka dengan senang hati Tinkerbell akan selalu ada kapan pun itu.

Lagi, kisah itu melengkapi hubungan kita. saat wanita **mu** pergi mencampakkanmu atau meninggalkanmu dengan harapan kosong yang diberikannya kepadamu. pada saat itu kamu hanya dapat menampakan wajah tegar dan sarat atas kesedihan dan meyakini bahwa wanita **mu** akan kembali kepada pelukanmu. Disinilah aku berperan saat kamu akan mendatangiku untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kamu mengenal wanitamu berharap aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.

Kini Peterpan dan Wendy semakin dekat dan tidak terpisahkan. kamu ingat kalimat yang dulu Peterpan katakan untuk Tinkerbell? Ya, Kalimat yang berbunyi ungkapan bahwa kamu lebih berarti daripada apapun di dunia ini. Semua tidak lagi di pertunjukan untuk Tinkerbell karena sekarang kalimat itu telah disandang oleh Wendy yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupan Peterpan.

Aku yakin kamu berpikir serupa dengan Peterpan. Walau kamu tidak mengatakan secara gamlang seperti saat kamu mengungkap kalimat itu untukku .tapi, hanya dengan melihat sorot matamu terhadap wanita **mu** semua kalimat **-** untuk selalu bersamamu **-**. kini telah disematkan pada wanitamu yang dengan senang hati menerima tawaranmu itu.

Sedangkan aku hanya akan menunggu sama dengan hal yang dilakukan Tinkerbell untukPeterpan **-nya.**

Kata kebanyakan oang beranggapan bahwa Peterpan mungkin orang yang serakah karena dia mencintai Wendy tapi disisi lain juga ingin Tinkebell selalu tetap berada di sisinya. sedangkan Peter Pan akankah dia selalu berada di sisi Tinkerbell?

Aku tidak sependapat dengan kebanyakan orang itu. Bagiku kamu layaknya Peterpan yang selalu meminta aku untuk selalu bersamamu. Tapi, kamu berbeda dengan Peterpan yang selalu dianggap serakah. Kamu pasti berfikir selalu berusaha untuk menjaga hubungan kita agar tetap seperti sedia kala walaupun kamu kini telah melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan diriku sendiri. Lagi, kuharap itulah yang kamu pikirkan tentang hubungan kita.

Ada suatu kejadian diantara hubungan Peterpan dan Wendy yang membuat mereka merenggang. Ya itulah saat Wendy sangat marah kepada Kelakuan Peterpan. Pada saat itu pula Peterpan mengajukan sebuah pernyataan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ungkapan kepada Tinkerbell yang lagi-lagi berbunyi hal yang serupa seperti sebelumnya. Kamu tahu kalimat apa itu, Naruto **-kun**? Ya tepat itu sebuah kalimat agar meminta Tinkerbell untuk selalu tetap berada disisinya.

Lalu apa reaksiTinkerbell sama seperti dahulu menerimanya dengan senag hati? .jawabanya adalah tidak, kini Tinkerbell terlalu lelah untuk selalu memberi tapi tidak pernah mendapatkan. Pada akhirnya Tinkerbell memutuskan untuk pergi bukan karena tidak mecintai Peterpan tapi karena takut hubungan Peterpan dan Wendy berakhir karena kehadirannya.

Seharusnya inilah akhir dari kisah kita Naruto **-kun** , mengingat kamu yang memaksaku untuk terus berada disampingmu saat mengetahui wanitamu kini menghianati dirimu. Lalu reaksiku sama hal dengan Tinkerbell terlalu lelah menerima itu semua sementara kamu akan terus mengejar wanitamu tanpa melihatku yang selalu kau pinta akan terus bersamamu.

Kini aku terfikir mungkin aku adalah alasan mengapa hubunganmu dengan wanitamu merenggang. Selalu memintaku selalu berada disisimu adalah hal **egoist** sementara kamu memiliki yang lain diluar sana. Aku teringat sesuatu, sebuah langkah yang tepat seperti yang dilakukan Tinkerbell **-** didalam kisahnya bersama Peterpan **-** adalah dengan cara meninggalkanmu karena aku takut akan merusak hubunganmu dengan wanitamu.

Dalam hubungan Tinkerbell bersama Peterpan kejadian ini bukan akhir dalam kisah cerita itu sendiri. Tapi, bagiku kuharap inilah akhir dari kisah hubungan kita.

...Naruto- **kun.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini menatap sendu setiap kalimat yang tertoreh dalam secarik kertas tersebut. Liquid air mata sudah mengeneng dipelupuknya berharap setiap kalimat yang ditulis bait per-bait itu bukanlah ungkapan seorang gadis yang selama ini dicari ekstitensi kehadirannnya. "Kenapa kau berharap akhir seperti ini , Hinata?" ucapnya lirih.

Hinata Hyuuga, kini menatap pemuda yang kini **-** mengengam tangannya yang mulai mendingin **-** tak kalah sendu. Mata Amesytnya tidak menangis tapi dalam lubuk hatinya mulai terasa sakit karena disaat dirinya menginginkan akhir seperti ini untuk menutup kisahnya. Lagi dan lagi kini harus dihancurkan dalam sekejap akibat tokoh itu kembali hadir untuk pertama kalinya setelah kisah ini dinyatakan berakhir.

"Aku hanya berfikir inilah yang terbaik." sesuatu yang sudah sesuai dengan skenario. Tapi, kali ini kisahnya harus diubah kembali tak kala Naruto kini telah kembali. dan kali ini pun Hinata cukup lelah untuk mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kisah yang layak untuk hubungannya kelak berasama Naruto.

"Tidak, kita jelas tahu ini bukan akhir kisah Peterapan **-** **."** Naruto menatap Hinata meminta suatu alasan karena sejak kecil mereka sangat menyukai kisah petualangan Peterpan. Naruto cukup yakin sejak dulu Hinata sangat menyukai tokoh Wendy dalam kisah itu dan berharap suatu saat nanti kelak akan menemukan Peterpannya. " **-** lalu, kenapa harus Tinkerbell."

"Aku tidak bisa mejadi seorang Wendy, Naruto **-kun."**

"Kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau bilang tidak menyukai Tinkerbell yang selalu mempunyai sifat pencemburu itu." Hatinya sesak, tentu. Melihat gadis yang telah lama pergi dari kehidupannya kini hanya terbaring lemah di ruang opname, tubuhnya terlihat meringkih, alat dokter bahkan dengan sangat kejam menusuki setiap tubuhnya, bahkan raut wajah manis gadis itu kini hanya nampak tirus dan hilang sinarnya.

"Kau benar. Kita terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Tinkerbell lah yang salah. Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa Tinkerbell lah orang yang sangat terluka dibandingkan kisah Peterpan yang gagal mendapatkan Wendynya?" Naruto tersenyum getir. Bodohnya dia berkata demikian pada Hinata kini dia menyesal sungguh jika saat itu bisa diulangnya dia akan membuat Hinata lah yang menyandang status Wendy **nya**.

"Lalu, bisakah Peterpan mu ini memperbaiki semua kesalahannya?" dengan hentakan cepat tubuh Naruto kini memeluk gadis yang semakin membudarkan ekstitensi kehadirannya, sementara Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum lirih tangannya kini merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat dalam rengkuhannya. "Jangan seperti itu, Naruto-kun."

"Kenapa? Kisah ini kita yang menentukannya biarkan kita memulainya dari awal." Naruto berucap lirih saat dirasakan tubuh Hinata yang kini dalam rengkuhannya semakin melemah.

"A-aku tidak punya waktu, Naruto **-kun**." Amesythnya meredup, tubuh yang selama ini menompang raganya nampak tak bersahabat dengannya bahkan alat pacu jantung kini tengah mendengarkan bunyi yang memekikan indranya.

Naruto tahu, inilah akhir kisah mereka sesunguhnya tidak ada lagi kisah dimana Tinkerbell- **nya** akan menatapnya dari kejahuan dan merasa lelah dengannya. Biarkan lah Naruto menjadi Peterpan milik Hinata yang pada akhirnya kembali kepelukan Tinkerbell sebagai pelabuhan hubungan mereka.

Sebelum pada akhirnya Hinata kini menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kamu tahu sesuatu, Naruto-kun. Akhir kisah hubungan Peterpan dan Tinkerbell yang sebenarnya? Ya, untuk sekian kalinya Tinkerbell merasa disakiti. pada akhirnya Peterpan tidak bersama lagi dengan Wendy dan TinkerBell ingin kembali, ingin memulai dari awal untuk hubungan mereka. Tapi, sayangnya peterpan yang dulu sudah sangat berbeda dari apa yang Tinkerbell ketahui.**

 **Dan Peterpan tidak menginginkan Tinkerbell kembali memasuki kehidupannya. Itulah akhir sebenarnya.**

 **Tapi aku mempunyai alur berbeda dengan Tinkerbell. Kamu tahu mengapa? Karena Peterpan miliku lah yang memintaku untuk memulainya dari awal bahkan menginginkan aku untuk memasuki kehidupannya, walau pada akhirnya mereka terpisah kembali. Ingatlah, jangan menyesali hal itu sebab aku menjadi Tinkerbell yang sangat bahagia dengan Peterpannya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Letter of Tinkerbell in Heaven**_ **  
Hinata Hyuuga.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **12/07/2015**

 **A/N** : Happy Naruhina Tragedy Day yang ke #6.. akhirnya Event pertama kita sebagai NHL semenjak NaruHina kini menjadi OTP yang Canon. #Sujudsyukur.

Maaf kalau Gaje, hancur, abal, dan tidak dapat dimengerti. saya hanya mencoba berpratisipasi pada Event NaruHina kali ini. Dan entah mengapa malah ide inilah yang muncul dalam otak saya maaf juga kalau theme Tragedynya itu sendiri malah ngga ada Feelnya (_ _)

Yosh, ini terinspirasi dari kisah Tinkerbell. Saya suka sudut pandang Tinkerbell yang selalu setia dengan Peter maka dari itu muncul lah ide untuk membuat kisah ini menjadi versi NaruHina yang di terancang dari otak nista saya ini.

 _ **Gomenasai, bukannya ingin menjudge character Wendy tapi sungguh saya hanya mengambilnya dari sudut pandang Tinkerbell tanpa maksud lain.**_

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
